ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Unanswered Prayers
Unanswered Prayers' is the third episode of Crazy Angry Alien Tiger. It aired on June 9th, 2015. Synopsis Days go by. They were back in the original bucolic shack. Snax and Rocky are each on a cot, which were lightly layered with dust. Gunny is absent from their conversation. Snax: Kon is located on the twelfth story where I was. Or maybe they moved him to maximum security on the bottom. Rocky: We go in stealth. You slit the throats of the guards and take their weapons and uniforms to blend in. Snax: That could work. Gunny walks in, sweating and dirt caked into her skin. Over her back was a net filled with dead fish she caught. Gunny: Got some trout, some tuna. Should be enough for two, three days. Rocky shuffles some twigs and leaves around and begins rubbing two sticks together. Snax blows gently on it and a fire erupts. Rocky holds a pan over it as Snax skins the fish, taking the scales off. Rocky listens to the sizzles of the fish frying over the blazing crackles of the fire. Snax: Rocky and I figured to go in stealth by slitting the guard's throat and taking his uniform as a camouflage then stay for a few days, get intel and use this to our advantage by busting him out. Gunny: How will you get in? Rocky: Garbage chute. Gunny: What if you kill the guards and the uniforms don't fit. And what if it is a regenerating alien like a Methanosian? Also, wouldn't the other guards recognize you as we are wanted. Your plan is ludicrous. Being inconspicuous could work but knowing you two, the execution would be lackluster. Snax exhales angrily. Snax: Rocky, think of a new plan. Rocky nods and fiddles his fingers. He taps on the ground, concentrated in his thoughts. Snax gets up and heads toward the door. Gunny: Where are you going? Snax: For a walk. I need to blow off some steam. Gunny: We have to try something, but we'll end back in Incarecon if we're not careful. Snax: That might be our best idea. He leaves the shack and puts on a cloak to conceal his identity from the public. He strolls by a few houses by one, looking particularly interesting, had the door wide open. Snax looks left then right for observers then enters the house. The desk had some potions on it. Some were bubblings, others were steaming. He opens the door and sees a bunch of supplies. He begins stuffing his pockets eagerly when he hears the door slam behind him. Figure: How dare you enter my home! Snax turns and sees a woman from Ledger Domain, decked in a cloak as well but this one was lined with purple streaks and had on a charmcaster's outfit under neath with armor protecting her torso, shoulders and legs. She spoke with a nonchalant tone and eloquently. Figure: I am Alice of the Praecantatrix clan! You seem to like my possessions. Rage put an edge in her voice. Suddenly, the room went dark and her eyes lit up. She put her hands up and pink orbs formed around them. She spoke in her mother tongue, reciting a spell. Alice: Et maledicam maledicentibus tibi, diabole, quia non habetis moribus lapidem anima frigus! Snax looks around as a flash happens. He listens to her repeat the same in English. Alice: I curse you, demon, for you have no morality and a stone, cold soul. He then screams as the flash intensifies and an explosion occurs. He is shot back into the wall. Alice continued speaking. Alice: Only Excalibur can save your soul from inner demons. Snax exhales slowly in relief as she vanishes in a poof and the light returns. Snax: That's bullshit. What are you, some sort of sage? He walks out of the shack and a large, Tetramand is there with his hand out. Tetramand: Hand everything you have over, bitch. Snax: I'm trying to see things from your point of view, but I can't get my head that far up my ass you avarice piece of shit. Snax attempts to struggle but the Tetramand catches his fists and pummels his rib cage. Snax groans as another punch to his jaw causes his vision to blur. He turns and dashes, sprinting back toward his shack. He trips over a rock and twists his ankle. He bites on his lower lip to resist the urge to yell from the pain. He hobbles uneasily to the wall that he leans on. Overhead, the Nosedeenians that work to power the city are buzzing around in their respective orbs. One moves around too fast causing a lightning bolt to strike down. Snax screams in fear and it lands inches away from him. His fur was sticking up from the static electricity. He realized what he must do. Snax hobbles back to the witch's hut. She was meditating. Snax: Hello, witch lady? She turns, ending her meditation session. Snax: Yes how do I do this Buddhist shit where I reinvent my soul? She laughs. Alice: It is not as simple as it seems demon. You must claim Excalibur in order to show your soul is pure. She begins hacking. Her coughs shook the room. She wipes her mouth with a tissue and sees blood. She looks concerned. Snax: Are you okay? Alice nods, trying to lie both to him and herself. She was concealing the truth of her current state. Her body was it fatal condition and would not last much longer. She only wished her pet Vulpimancer had a home. He was asleep in the corner, moving his paws around in delight. He was her baby and she could never watch him suffer. Alice: I will teleport you to a distant land. You will have to complete four challenges, one of which to claim the sword itself. When you claim it, I will lift the curse and we will never have to speak again. Snax nods and he feels the air go cold. He closes his eyes to blink and when they open, he is on a mountain. ---- Gunny sprints through the narrow passageway while Rocky is underground. They elude any and all people they can. Rocky: Snax, where are you? They pass by another house. Gunny hears a creaky voice, sounding weak. Voice: Please, help me. Gunny looks to Rocky in despair who nods. She turns her head away, contemplating whether to put him out of his misery or not. She scoops him up and turns to Rocky. Gunny: I'll meet you back at the shed. He nods and she turns, sprinting back to the hut. She slides underneath a vendor's equipment and leaps over a crawling infant. Once inside the shack, the Mechomorph weakly slithers to the wall and absorbs the energy from the outlet. Gunny mutters to herself. Gunny: Good thing I'm not paying the electric bill. Outside, the lights stutter. The Mechomorph begins hacking with phlegm shooting out. He gasps before going into a storm of coughing again. Gunny brought him a cup of water. He gulps it down, each swallowing a equal pace from the last. Mechomorph: Thank you for your hospitality. I am Tech-i. Gunny: Where are you from? Do you have a family? He squints his singular eye for a second then shakes his head. Tech-I: I do not remember where I am from. Gunny: Well, you can stay with us. Tech-I; Thank you. ---- Snax grabs another edge, hoisting himself up. A jagged edge cuts into his sit as the red seeps onto the cloth undershirt he was wearing. Pebbles harmlessly bounced off next to him. He bites down on his lower lip as he pulls up his other half of his body. Adrenaline soared through his veins. He didn't think about slipping and the consequences of that. His body feared death but his mind had no interest in thinking about it. Snax spots the top, relieved. He grabs another indenture as pulls himself up. He lays down on the top, breathing heavily. The adrenaline fades away and a soaring pain comes where the stab was. Snax clutches his side and manages to stand up, walking forward. On top of a house, a Tetramand jumps down. Tetramand: Snax of the Appoplexians, I am one of three challengers you must defeat to reclaim your title as honorary. Snax charges but is thrown to the ground and stomped on. He groans and grabs a rock, clocking the Tetramand to the ground. The wound on Snax's side makes his sluggish and slow. The Tetramand shouts a warrior chant. Snax roars. They run toward one another as Snax uppercuts him as the Tetramand pummels his rib cage with his bottom two arms. Snax begins kicking and punching but the Tetramand dodges with ease. Snax: Stay still! Snax kicks the Tetramand's ankle, knocking him to the ground. Snax tosses him onto the cliff edge as he grabs hold of rocks with three arms, attempting to clutch on. Snax helps him up, attempting to retrieve his morality. The Tetramand bows. Tetramand: You have passed the first challenge. Snax wondered if the challengers have magic in case he tries to kill them. His vision as he falls unconscious from the loss of blood. He looked wan. When he awoke, it was night. Up ahead, there was cave in the side of the mountain. Snax figured this was his next challenge. He slowly makes his way to the cave but trips and falls on his wound. He bites his lip, crying out in pain. Crawling into the cave, he is shoved into the wall, causing him to grunt. He slashes his claw against the wall and friction creates a spark onto a stick, creating a torch. Behind him, Snax hears the whiz of wheels shooting by and he turns to be elbowed down by a Kinercelean who's trail was so fast it put the light out. The Kinercelean's helmet had night vision and was told of this Appoplexian by her master, Alice. Although, she didn't began to doubt her master as this looked to be an innocent man, who was dying. However, Alice cared for her and promised to keep her safe. The Kinercelean nudged Snax, making sure he was still alive. Snax focused on the sounds, the smells. He gritted his teeth as she smashed into his chest. Snax focused on his senses. He heard the wheels spinning and he lashed out, snatching her tail. With a might yell, Snax smashes her into the wall multiple times as she screeches in pain, going unconscious. She groans. Suddenly, there is a bright light at the end of the tunnel and Snax begins limping toward it, desperate for help. ---- Gunny is angrily stuffing supplies a backpack and walks over to where Tech-I was weaving a new cot for himself. Gunny: I'm going to look for my friend. You have access to what ever is here. Tech-i: Thanks for your gratitude. I'll do anything in repayment. Gunny looks to the wall adjacent to where Tech-I was sitting. Gunny: Well, if you want, the wall is broken. He nods eagerly. Rocky lays on his cot, crossing out places on a map of Undertown where they already looked for Snax. Gunny leaves but Rocky stays with Tech-I who finished up on his cot and turned his attention to the wall. He merged into it and fixed the holes and indentures. When he finished, he sat on his cot opposite of Rocky's. He sees the coy expression on Rocky's face. Rocky looks up to face him and suddenly sees that he looks very upset. Rocky: How are you? Tech-I: This world, it's full of monsters. Rocky was shocked by the sudden change in his demeanor. Rocky: But in the dark there is always light. You seem to have changed since we found no less than four hours ago. Tech-I faces Rocky. Rocky sees the weariness spread across his face. Tech-I: I'm starting to remember things. It's weird. Flashes it comes back to me. I remember needles, blood, the smell of death. The sensation of innocence. Rocky: Then you have to know to keep faith. Tech-i: I don't believe in faith anymore. I've seen how cruel the world can be on my few hours on this earth. Rocky: What else do you remember? Tech-I: Feeling loved. But that, that I'm not sure if its real or a dream. He morphs his hand into a blow dryer and blows the dirt off the floor to keep his mind off of things. ---- Snax reaches the end of cave. The sun blinds him. Suddenly, a large figure blots out the sun, leaving Snax in darkness. Snax looks up weakly. A To'kustar looms overhead. Snax knew what to do. With his final strength, Snax grabs onto the foot and leaps up, clutching on to the To'kustar's jagged pelvis, which had extended upward. The To'kustar attempts to swat at Snax who dodges with inches to spare. He lands on the elbow and sprints up to the shoulder and pulls on the jaw. With a final yell, Snax hammers the fin with all of his might and falls backward, using his claws to dig in to stay on. Blood pours onto him as he yells in pain and leaps to the side, snappnig the To'kustars neck. The body falls stagnant and tumbles onto the ground, collapsed. Snax groans. Suddenly, thunder clouds rolled in. Lightning bolts struck the ground as Alice appeared. Alice: You have failed the third challenge! You murdered an innocent To'kustar! My friend. You shall be punsihed. weakly: Whatever. I'm almost dead anyway. She screams in annoyance and flies into Snax who catches her and smashes her into the ground. She hollers and grabs Snax's wound causing blood to splurt out. Snax whines like a dog in pain. Grabbing her waist, Snax tosses her backwards. Alice, eyes lit up in a fiery rage, flies toward Snax. He jumps over her and tackles her, running forward and off the cliff. A white flash appears as Snax yells in victory then- His eyes snap open. He pats himself down, making sure this was reality. He was back. Snax sat up, on his cot, in his shack. Rocky was next to him. Rocky: Snax? He gasped in disbelief. Snax: How did I- He turns and sees a Mechomorph. Snax: Invader! He lunges for Tech-I who kicks him back. Snax gasps as he feels where the wound he had worsens, blood staining his shirt. Rocky pushes Snax away from Tech-I, who morphed his hands into blades in defense. Rocky: Common sense is like a super power, it's so rare these days. Snax growls. Snax: Who the shit is this? Rocky: A friend. Snax mutters how he was too weak for this shit and falls back down onto the cot, groaning. Rocky tapes some medical tape and after cleaning the wound, wraps it. He gives Snax a few painkillers. Soon, a few hours later, Gunny returns. Gunny: I didn't find him. She looks up and spots the lethargic Snax, unconscious on his cot. He wakes and sees Gunny watching him. Gunny: Where the hell were you? Out of nowhere he shoots upward into the roof and slams back on the ground, shaking uncontrolably. Rocky screams shaking him. Gunny turns to Tech-I, helpless. Tech-I's lines thicken as he exhales, trying to think. There's a knock on the door. Snax begins foaming at the mouth. Gunny runs to the door and opens it slightly. It was another Mechomorph. Mechomorph: Hi, uh, yeah, is there another Mechomorph in there? I'm looking for my son, Tech-I.Gunny looks behind her then faces the Mechomorph. Gunny: Uh no, sorry. He leaves and she slams the door, turning to Snax. Tech-I is dumbfounded.Rocky: Do you know him? Tech-I nods his head. Tech-I: That's my father. Snax snaps awake and spoke in a deep, demonic voice. Snax: We're all...consumed in fear, mortification, hope. He then vomits and goes comatose. Gunny plops him onto his cot. Rocky: What does your father want? Tech-I: I don't know. Gunny: Some help over here? The two trot over. Snax's unconscious body is weeping before his eyes roll back, leaving the white eyeballs visible. He vomits once more and continues foaming. Tech-I: I might be able to help. Tech-I sighs, hesitant, before jumping up and splashing, merging with Snax. He goes into his mind. There was a witch there, Alice, in his consciousness. Alice: What do you want? Tech-I: Why are you hurting this man? Alice: He's a cold blooded killer. Tech-I: Look, I've lost my faith. I don't even know who I am. But you're a monster. You're no better than him, the supposed monster.She broke down, tears streaming down her face. Her rosy cheeks turned puffy. After a few sniffles, she faced him. Her cheekbones curved inward, her ribs emancipated. Alice: I have an offer. Tech-I stands firm. Alice: I sense the morality in you. I'm thankful for it. I am dying and I need your help. I'll leave your friend alone if you care for my pet Vulpimancer, Gup. Tech-I nods. Tech-I: I'll value his life over mine. She murmurs a spell, chanting while throwing some powder in the air. Alice: When you return home, he'll be there. She smiles, fading out of existence. Alice:Thank you for your compassion Mechomorph. He then unmerges with Snax's consciousness, returning to reality. Gunny looks in awe as Snax goes silent, the Vulpimancer, Gup, licks him. He wakes up, growling. Snax pushes Gup away and sits up, clutching his head. Snax: I have terrible ass headache. Rocky: What happened? Tech-I shrugs. He lies. Tech-I: My mind is fuzzy. I'm not use to merging with organic life forms. Snax scutters back against the wall and opens up a drawer on the desk. A bottle of vodka, the liquid swivels to the bottom because Snax tips it over before twisting the top off and chugs it down. He begins crying as he gulps down the alcohol, burning his throat. He vomits before drinking more. In a state of grief, he begins confessing his sins. Snax: Oh God, dear God, I'm sorry for my sins. I confess them to you. Murder, theft, satanic worship. All of it. I'm going clean. He scrambles around another draw and founds a cross and lays it on his chest. Snax begins frantically whispering to himself. His whimpers turn into a frown of despair. Gunny slaps him. He holds his palm where the the fur was swatted, which stung. He slumps down, intoxicated. Gunny: You're drunk, losing faith, and now a preacher? Snax: Did we ever really have any faith? Gunny falls silent and accepts his question. The room is mute except for the soft sound of Gup gnawing on his leg from fleas. Rocky strokes his back, allowing Gup to ease his tension. Rocky stands. Rocky: I'll be back. He swings open the door and shuts it behind him. Walking for a couple of minutes, Rocky recollects what happened today. Snax disappeared then returned out of nowhere, only to be really screwed up. He sees a store, called Pakmar's Pet Goods. He enters with a sack, tan-colored, slightly torn in some area, worn out, but it worked. With no one looking, Rocky stuffs some bones in there. He sees a dog bed and folds it, stuffing it in the shack. Pakmar looks at him, curious and slightly suspicious. Pakmar: Sir? Out of fear, Rocky flees. Pakmar caterwauls, chasing after him. Rocky creates a tunnel, sealing it from the surface, while only sealing his fate as a thief. Back in the shack, Snax booms out a small burp before hacking up. He was drunk. Gunny leans against the opposite wall, sitting up but holding on her knees. Snax: I-I always kind of liked you.He crashes into the ground. Gunny: Shut up. You're drunk. After recovering, Snax's stomach groans. Snax: I would take care of you, wouldn't let anything happened to you. Gunny was about to slap the fool when he he begins gurgling then goes unconscious. She exhales then turns away and sees Tech-I petting Gup. She sits down next to Snax and takes the bottle out of his hand and brushes a few flies that were on him. Tech-I grabs a rope and ties it around Gup's neck.Tech-I: C'mon boy. He saunters out of the shack and through the lanes of Undertown. He waves awkwardly to other citizens passing by. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees someone watching him. Turning to face the stalker, there was no one there. Tech-I, slightly puzzled, continues walking. Back at the shack, a few moments pass by as Gunny herself drifts off into a sleep, her heard slumping onto Snax's shoulder. Rocky pops up through a tunnel and buries it. With his back to Snax and Gunny, he places the supplies he recovered and puts them next to his cot on Gup's new bed. Rocky turns and sees Gunny and Snax, side by side, asleep. A wave of betrayal washes over him. They were his friends and they single him out. ''Why would they be so selfish and fall in love? ''He thinks to himself, ''They are very happy without me. Why am I even here? With a few moments of controlling his anger, Rocky begins bawling, saying his final goodbyes before throwing a couple pieces of food into a bag. Slumping the bag over his shoulder, Rocky makes his way to the door. Rocky: I'll see you in hell. As he twists the door knob to the outer world, he felts the soft fur on Snax's hand placed on his left shoulder. Rocky turns, a sense of anger and punches Snax down. The pain stung his face. He look baffled. Snax: What are you doing? Rocky: Leaving. He turns away from Snax. Snax: Where are you going? Rocky: I don't know. Away from here? Rocky motions his head behind Snax, causing Snax to face Gunny who was still asleep. Slightly angry, Snax murmur a question. Snax: How drunk was I? Rocky unleashes his raw emotion through a punch struck into Snax's upper torso, causing him to smash into the ground. Rocky threw the door open and took a step out. Snax stood back up. Snax: Stop! Rocky, nothing happened between us, at least I think. I don't know what you are thinking, but-but... In a sense of hesitation, Snax unveils his true feelings. With one ear uncontrollably twitching and his nose constantly itching, Snax spoke the truth. Snax: I-I think of you as my best friend. You can't leave. We are going to fix this thing. This world. You, me, and Kon. I'm sorry for being an ass, but this new world we'll make is going to need Rocky.Rocky smiles, dropping his bag and wrapping his arms around Snax, hugging him tightly. Tech-I returns to the shack with Gup who licks Snax's leg, causing flies to buzz away. Rocky smiles at Snax, tightly hugging him. ---- Snax, with a hammer and some boards of wood climbs a ladder, making his way to the roof. There was a enlarged hole where the Plumbers had ransacked his house. He places a board and puts a nail down. Noticing a weird spot on the board, he puts the hammer down and begins scrubbing with his elbow. A striking pain knocks him unconcious as a figure behind him, Tech-I's father, revealed to have struck Snax with a hammer. Snax's body falls limp and hits the roof. Tech-I's father drags his body away.Underneath the catastrophe, Gunny still lays asleep. Rocky sits on the opposite wall. He grabs the rope and leaves the house, Gup trotting behind him in joy, occasionally lifting his leg to release his body liquids. Gup smells meat and pulls Rocky toward an alley. Gup knocks over a trash can and begins digging through the contents. A large piece of meat is being torn apart in his mouth. Rocky turns but is knocked down by a hammer. Gup whines as the Mechomorph looms over him and places his fingers on a pressure point, putting the Vulpimacer into a comatose state. Gunny's eyes slowly open and see the Mechomorph from before. She leaps up, ready for combat. Her adrenaline was ripe and in its prime. The Mechomorph puts his hands up, signaling surrender and Gunny vigilantly approaches. He kicks her ankle, causing her to fall to the ground. Her screams are muffled as the Mechomorph merges with her, fusing with her internal structure. A small gasp puffs out before she goes unconscious from the lack of oxygen. The Mechomorph slumps her body over his back and turns, slipping away in the shadows. Tech-I runs in from the kitchen. Tech-I: Gunny? ---- Snax blinked, the voices muffled. An aching pain swam through his head. A wave of nausea caused him to gag. Looking up, he sees Gunny, Gup, and Rocky all in restraints next to him. They were in a dark warehouse in southern Undertown. Snax had use to deal here. He shifts his vision upward to transparent spheres, Nosedeenians inside buzzing about, producing energy. Snax shakes his head, trying to avoid the pain. A Mechomorph nonchalantly sits across from him on a wooden chair. Mechomorph: You all are probably wondering what you are doing here. Rocky: Please, we don't even know you.He tries to break free of his cuffs to no avail. The Nosedeenians continue to run amok through the spheres, splitting then dividing into more clones. Gunny: What are you, some kind of sick slave trader? The Mechomorph laughs, sending a chill down Gunny's spine. Mechomorph: My name is Macro. I am an innocent power conserver, managing the seventh district's power. I simply am looking for my son.Gunny: I-I know you. You the man who approached our shack! Macro: I witnessed my son in your shack. You lied to me. Gunny hangs her head low in shame, accepting the guilt for which her actions resulted in. Gunny: He was dying. We took him in, nursed him back to health. Macro begins banging vigorously in a deep rage, smashing the chair into the ground. Macro: HE IS MY SON! I TAKE CARE OF MY KIN! He punches Gunny across her face. She spits out a few small crystals. Macro then begins strolling, looking in each of his captive's eyes. His old memories slowly surface. Macro: As you might know, I am not fully in control of my programs. Snax: You mean emotions? Macro tightens his hand, the knuckles turning white.Macro: I am an artificial intelligence. I have no emotions. I run programs. I have no weakness. I am pure. He blows air of his mouth, trying to keep calm. Soon, he returns to his normal tone.Macro: My spawner was a cruel bitch named Java. She abandoned me at the Church. I was raised on the streets from two drug dealers. I tried to be better, going into rehab. A man broke in and slaughtered them like cattle. I killed him. Then I realized the cruel irony in this. You're either the butcher or the cattle. I changed my mind many years later- Rocky: How do you sleep at night, knowing you are some sort of monster? Macro: With satisfaction that I have a chance of becoming pure once more. My programs weaken me. This was the problem with my child, Tech-I. He was full of emotion. I tried to reprogram him but he ran away, getting mugged by a few Kinercelean crooks. That was the last I saw of him. There was a beeping on Snax's collar. He looks at it. It was a tracker. Snax looks to the vent and sees Tech-I. Macro: I've been watching your group. Lovely people, all of you. The Appoplexian shows potential for purity. Tech-I drops down from a vent, the anger streaking across his face as he charges the man who had spawned him. Tech-I: Liar. He strikes a punch across his father's face. Macro stood taller than Tech-I and smashes him into the ground and begins beating him. Tech-I groans but shoots a laser out of his eye, blinding his father who shrieks in agony. Macro: I-I can't see! Tech-I puts his father in a headlock. Tech-I: TELL THEM THE TRUTH! I KNOW NOW, YOU DIRTY PIECE OF SHIT, YOU-YOU He begins crying and his father grabs his elbow and slams down. Macro: Your feelings disgust me. Macro feels around and picks up a wire. He throws it. Macro: You will be reprogrammed! Or you'll have to kill me. Tech-I dodges and jumps, landing on his father. He wraps his hands around his father's throat. Macro gags, foaming erupting from his mouth. Tech-I begins punching his father's face. Crying, he begins shouting. Tech-I: I WON'T! I WON'T! He continues punching and pummeling. The group watches in horror and Tech-I then strangles his father to death. Tech-I turns to them after spitting on the corpse. Tech-I: He-He tortured me since birth. I remember now. He was saying bullshit. Every week, he'd reset my memory then begin the torturing once more. He was a monster. Tech-I shoots out lasers, freeing the group from their iron cuffs. Another laser missed them and hit the wall. Behind it, thousands of Prime Taydens, worth about a hundred-thousand each, sat in multiple sacks. Snax turns to it and slumps to his knees, crying tears of joy. Snax: I'm-I'm free. He faces Gunny and they both begin laughing. ---- Two years later...''It was late night in an enlarged mansion on the western rural side of Undertown where mostly modest farmers lived. Inside, Snax has his arm around Gunny's waist. There is a golden bronze ring on both of their finger's. A video transmission came through. It was Rocky from the Saturn colony, where he now ran a shoe-shining business. Snax: Hey, Rocky! It's been too long my friend. Look, after paying our bond, Kon's is too just large. I think we should move on.Rocky nods, smiling. Rocky: Tech-I called me this morning from his shack in Undertown's northern section with Gup who has a rash on his rump. Gunny: Well that's unfortunate. I bet Cake loves that. Rocky: His tenant? I think that punk ass Gourmand is stealing from him. Snax shrugs. Snax: Well, I'm going to visit Tech-I in the morning. I'll take to him then.Rocky smiles then ends the connection. Snax leans in and kisses Gunny on top of her head then heads upstairs to bed. A casual day for their rich lives. '''End' Category:The Awesome Jack Category:OmniCorp Category:Crazy Angry Alien Tiger Category:Episodes in Crazy Angry Alien Tiger Category:Solstice Saga